


Du'caryc

by Mayaiai



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: KotOR, Kotor 2 - Freeform, Time Travel, crossover fic, sort of, time displacement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayaiai/pseuds/Mayaiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission on Dxun, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, discover an ancient tomb. Deciding to enter, they don't expect to find a woman inside, who claims to be a Jedi from a time long past.   You don't need to know Knights of the Old Republic games to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dxun.

This was the first time Anakin had been on the moon, and he quite frankly, he hoped it would be the last. Sure, it was a 'pretty' place, and was practically one entire forest – but there was something about the moon that Anakin didn't like.

It just felt... _bad_.

And he was pretty sure that Ahsoka felt it too.

Not to mention that the animals were driving him crazy. He'd never seen anything that could devour a com-relay, nearly whole! If it weren't for the large prenese around the ships, he was fairly sure that the Cannoks would try and eat the ship.

So, one more place to stick on his list of 'never to return ever' lists.

“General, we've got the Clankers on the run.” Rex reported, walking up to the Jedi.

Anakin nodded his head, returning his thoughts to the here and now. “Good. Take a squad and make sure they're not planning another attack.” He ordered, and watched as Rex went to do it.

The sooner they were done here, the better.

Anakin was getting a bad feeling about this moon.

“Master.”

Anakin turned his head to see his Padawan walk up to him. She pointed over her shoulder, out into the forest. “I was out with the scouts, as you know, and we... found something.”

Anakin frowned, turning to face her entirely. There was a small frown on the Togruta's face.

“Found what?” Anakin prompted.

“It... it'd be easier to show you.” Ahsoka said, and Anakin nodded his head.

And the two started walking, Ahsoka directing them through the forest where she had previouslly been. Anakin's bad feeling was growing.

 

 

Not far in the forest from their camp stood a large... building? Anakin stared at it. It was old. Very old, and there didn't seem to be any of those Cannoks, or other predators anywhere near it.

He wondered why they didn't pick it up on the scanners.

The Master and Padawan duo walked up to the large stone doors, and much to their surprise, the door slid open slightly. Ahsoka glanced at Anakin, as she took one of her lightsabers from her belt, and held the hilt in her hand, not activating it.

“Are we gonna go in?”

Anakin hesitated. They really shouldn't. This had nothing to do with their mission, and really, walking into strange old stone buildings wasn't exatly the smartest thing to do – and that was coming from _him_.

But...

The Force was nudging him to go in.

Anakin used the Force and summoned his lightsaber to his hand. “Stay behind me, Snips.” He said as he slipped in the gap, and once inside, he activated his lightsaber, the blue blade shining light into the otherwise dark hallway.

He heard Ahsoka do the same, with her green blade. They held the blades out, shining light around the large entrance way to whatever this place was.

“Master.” Ahsoka spoke up after a minute with a quiet voice.

Anakin turned to look and saw she was holding her lightsaber out to the wall. He could easily see what she was pointing out. There were lightsaber marks along it. Old lightsaber marks, but a lightsaber had definitely slashed at that wall at some point.

“Lets keep moving.” He said.

And they did, as the hallway opened up into a large room with three doorways. The two doorways that were on each side had collapsed, large rocks cutting them off from whatever were down there.

But the door up the stairs in front of them was wide open.

“This place is giving me the creeps.” Ahsoka commented, glancing at Anakin.

“Yeah.” Anakin agreed. “Me too.”

But despite that they were both getting creeped out by the dark, ominous stone building, neither of them turned back. They both started walking to the steps, and then climbing up them. Ahsoka paused. “Master, do you feel that?”

Anakin gave one terse nod of his head. “It's the Dark Side,” he said, his blue gaze hardening. “Lets just see what the Force wants us to see, and then get out of here.”

In the room was what appeared to be a pond, that was filled with water right to the top. Behind it, was a _sarcophagus_.

“It's a tomb.” Anakin said, realisation appearing in his voice.

And the sarcophagus was where the Dark Side was emanating from. Anakin pulled his gaze away from it, and turned to look at Ahsoka, ready to tell her that they were leaving.

They shouldn't have entered.

This was a tomb of a Sith Lord.

Except, Ahsoka wasn't there.

Anakin forced the panic that was rising down when he heard her call out his title, and saw her standing behind the sarcophagus. She looked over at him with a concerned expression.

“Master.” Ahsoka repeated. “There's someone here.”

Anakin's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and quickly made his way over to where Ahsoka was standing, making sure to skirt around the tomb.

And there, lying on the ground was a woman.

And surprisingly, she was alive.

She had pale skin, so pale that it seemed sickly, and she had blond hair that was tied up around her rounded face. She wore the strangest armour that he had ever seen. It seemed to be some kind of cross of Mandalorian armour, and Jedi Robes, and was mostly the colour purple.

But what attracted his attention most, was the two lightsabers that were connected to her hips. They were long, and Anakin recognised them to be Lightsaber Staffs.

“What is she doing here?” Ahsoka asked,crouching down, and tilting her head at her.

Anakin tilted his head. “The Dark Side is clouding my senses. I can't sense her, but we need to get out of here.”

And without any further words, Anakin leaned down and picked the woman up. She was light, and felt quite fragile. How long had she been in here?

They quickened their paces up, and got out of the tomb quicker than it took for them to enter it. As soon as they were out, Ahsoka let out a breath. “Wow. That – that was _intense._ ”

 

 

  

They had taken the woman back to their camp, much to the surprise of the Clones, and took her to the med tent and laid her down on one of the stretchers. Anakin had taken her utility belt off, ad upon further inspection revealed that it not only held two duel bladed lightsabers, but also a blaster, an old model, several grenades, mines, and other things that Anakin honestly couldn't name.

Like Kolto. The name sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

Now that they were out of the Tomb, and away from the Dark Side aura, Anakin had a better grip on his senses, but for some reason, he still couldn't sense her. Or rather, he could sense some kind of hole in the Force where she should be.

“I think she's in a Force Induced Coma.” Ahsoka said, her eyemarks furrowed in a frown. “Barriss was telling me about them...”

Anakin nodded his head. It seemed to fit, but the whole thing just seemed so odd, and now that they had gotten out of the tomb, and into some natural light, Anakin could see that she was paler than he had originally thought. And much, much skinnier. She looked like she hadn't eaten in years.

She groaned.

Anakin and Ahsoka both looked at her, with surprised eyes.

She groaned again, but this time is was followed by a weak, creaky, voice. “Where – 'm I?”

Anakin stared at her. She shouldn't be talking. She was in a _Force Induced Coma_. There was a _hole_ where her Force Signature was supposed to be. She felt like she should be **_dead_**.

“Dxun.” Anakin answered, after a stunned moment.

The woman groaned again, her eyes not opening.

“Hate this moon. Ner jate'kara, ni olaror olar tug'yc. Di'kutla me'suum'ika.”

And with that, she fell silent again, and Anakin could tell that she was no longer concious – if she had even been before.

“What language was that?”

“Mandalorian.”

Anakin and Ahsoka looked to the Clone Medic who was standing in the doorway of the tent. “She said, 'My luck I come here again. Stupid moon.'”

“Why was she speaking in Mandalorian? She was speaking in Basic. Why was she speaking at all?” Ahsoka asked, her frown furrowing even more.

"Those are good questions.” Anakin said, his arms crossing over his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the last chapter, this isn't edited and just written for fun. :D

The woman stayed unconscious for the entire time that they were left on Dxun, and even while Anakin and Ahsoka were talking about her to the Jedi Council on the holo-projector (“Her force signature is very... strange... and she was carrying lightsabers.”) and when the Council agreed that they should see this woman for themselves.

She stayed unconscious the entire flight back to Coruscant. While they docked, and while they were at the Jedi Temple, filling in the Council on what happened. She was unconscious as she was taken to the Halls of Healing, and had a few extra Temple Guards posted outside, just in case.

 

 

 

' _Wake up_.'

How many days had passed since she was found on that damned moon?

' _Exile._ '

How many months had she been in the Tomb?

' _Exile, wake up._ '

Or... had it been years?

' _Exile – awaken!_ '

She sat up with a jolt, the yelled voice that sounded too much like Kreia still echoing in her head. She didn't even see where she was, just breathing heavy as she looked down at her legs.

Alright. She was awake. Now what?

She looked up, and saw a girl standing there, looking at her with wide eyes. The girl had dark hair covered by a hood, and small diamond tattoos over her nose.

She offered the girl a weak smile. “Hi,” oh wow, her voice was croaky. Actually, her entire throat felt like Tatooine had moved into it. “I – uh – don't suppose – water?”

The girl pieced together her sentence very quickly, and nodded her head. “Of course.” She said as she walked over to a small jug and filled up a glass with water, and then held it out to her.

She took it with a smile of thanks, and drank the water. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to do much other than moisten her throat a little. With a frown, she looked at the girl. “Can I have the jug?”

A flash of surprise passed over the girl's face, but she got the jug and carried it over to her on the bed.

“Thanks.” she said as she took the jug from the girl and poured herself another glass of water, and drank that one quickly too.

“I have to tell the Council that you're awake.” the girl said as she brought her wrist up to her mouth, and pressing a button on the wrist com, and started to speak into it.

The woman didn't pay any attention to what the girl was saying, and just poured herself another glass of water. The Council, huh? She thought that the girl was a Jedi, but hadn't been certain as she didn't recognise her.

And there weren't exactly that many Jedi.

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Despite everything, she would be happy to see them again.

Oh, how she missed them all. Mira, Visas, Mical.

And Atton.

Her smile grew softer. Oh, it was going to be hard to leave him again.

It was going to be hard to leave them all again. 

She just poured another glass of water – her thirst was starting to get quenched – and waited for the Council to arrive, and relieved looks of all her friends.

She had missed them so much.

 

 

 

When Padawan Offee had alerted the Jedi Council that the woman was awake, Anakin was with them, and a small group of the Jedi Council went to the Halls of Healing, and Anakin followed since he was the one who found her.

Technically that was Ahsoka, but she was busy with her Padawan lessons.

And Anakin didn't really want Ahsoka near this strange woman until they could figure out who she was, and why she was in a Tomb of a Sith Lord.

Master Yoda waved open the door to where she was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed, and arms out in a meditation pose. As soon as the doors shut behind the group of four, she opened her eyes.

There was a grin on her face, and a spark in her eyes but that very quickly changed into confusion as she looked at them.

“What – no – who are you?!” There was confusion coming from her voice, but Anakin couldn't sense it coming from her. He couldn't sense anything from her. Just a hole.

And he could tell that the three Masters, Yoda, Master Windu and Obi-Wan could sense the same as him.

“We are Jedi.” Master Windu said. “I am Master Windu, that's Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi. And that's Knight Skywalker.”

Anakin frowned slightly. “Who are you?”

The woman looked between them, and shook her head. “I – I – You don't know me?”

There was a note of... _something_ in her voice, but Anakin could not tell what it was.

“Should we?” Obi-Wan asked.

The woman ran her hands over her face. “Oh, this can not be happening. No. Please let this be a joke. This is a joke right? Atton told you to do this? As punishment for leaving?”

Desperation.

That's what it was.

She was desperate for what she said to be true. Anakin frowned. Why.

“Know this Atton, we do not.” Yoda said. “A joke, this is not. Real, it is.”

The woman was quiet, her hands covering her face but Anakin could tell from her body that she was breathing heavy. But her breathing slowed to a normal pace, and when she raised her head up, her face was calm.

Almost Jedi calm.

“My name is Cyara.” even her voice was calm, like a Jedi's would be. She looked at Anakin. “Thank you for taking me out of that Tomb. It... was not a pleasant place.”

“Yeah. I got that.” Anakin said, crossing his arms. “Why were you in there, anyway?”

Cyara blinked. “I was... looking for someone.”

“In a tomb?”

“I didn't exactly have _that_ many leads.” Cyara replied, unable to keep a slight snap out of her voice. “And the person I was looking for happened to make a _habit_ of visiting tombs.” 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. Odd.

“When you were found, you were in the possession of lightsabers.” Obi-Wan started, motioning a hand. “I take it you are trained in the way of Lightsabers?”

Cyara gave a wry smile at that, though it only lasted for a moment. “Yes. I definitely am.”

“Who trained you?”

“M – a man named Kavar.” As she mentioned the name, she studied their faces closely, as if waiting to see their reaction to the name. Whatever it was that she was after, she was disappointed, as they didn't seem to know the name.

“There is another matter.” Windu started, but the woman cut him off.

“Only one?”

Windu frowned. “One of many, and perhaps the most important,” there was a note of suspicion in his voice. “Your Force Signature.”

Cyara looked down and frowned. “Ah yes. _That_.” She sighed as she raised her head up and looked at Master Windu directly in the eyes and gave a small shrug. “I have a _condition_.”

A condition. A _condition_. She was calling a gaping hole where her force signature should be, a _condition._

“Have you seen anybody for that?” Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cyara shrugged. “Yeah. A few people. None could do anything, so I've learned to live with it.”

Anakin frowned. Live with it? He wondered how it affected her to have... that.

“Can you use the force?” Obi-Wan asked. “With your signature like that?”

Cyara smiled, and raised a hand up. A vase that held flowers on a cabinet, that the now empty jug of water sat on, started to wobble, and then slowly raised up in the air.

A deep frown was on her face as she watched, it and lowered it down with a wobble. She shook her head, and mouthed something that Anakin couldn't make out.

“I – must be out of practice. I meant for the entire cabinet to lift.” She sounded disturbed.

And really, Anakin couldn't blame her for that. If she meant for the entire cabinet to lift, and she only lifted a vase? Well, she must _really_ be out of practice.

Anakin frowned, and narrowed his eyes. She looked... better. But there was still a weakness in her, and she looked like she was ready to collapse.

 

  

Her Force connection was... odd. Maybe after being in a Force Coma, she needed to meditate and refresh her connection. She could do that. She's taught several people how to do it – she could do it in her sleep.

But before she would start, there was something else she needed to think about. These... Jedi... hadn't recognised her. Or known her name. They hadn't known Attons or Kavar's either. And those two had both been on the Jedi Council at different stages!

Kark it – Atton and the Lost Jedi rebuilt the Order for kriff's sake!

She knew that she wasn't asleep for only a few years. It had to be far enough that the names of all the Jedi who rebuilt the Order had been forgotten.

A couple hundred at least.

Once the Masters (and Knight) left, promising to speak with her once she was recovered more, Cyara hid her face in her pillow as tears threatened to leak out her dark blue eyes.

Everyone she ever cared about was dead.

Everyone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, just briefly checked over. Thanks for your Kudos's!

Chapter 3

“It could be the Dark Side.” Master Windu said from his seat in the Council Chamber. “She could be hiding her signature with this… illusion she calls a condition so we don’t sense it.”

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his chin. “It’s a possibility, though if true, she must be incredibly powerful to make that hole as an illusion.”

“Jedi training, she has.” Yoda put in. “Train her, we did not.”

“Yes,” Mace frowned. “She said she was trained by a person named Kavar. The name doesn’t sound familiar. Was there ever a Jedi named Kavar?”

“No such Jedi, there is.” Yoda answered.

“And the other name she mentioned?” Master Plo Koon spoke up. “This… Atton?”

Yoda shook his head. “Confused, she was. Expecting others, she was.”

“Or she was faking it.” Windu pointed out. “We could not sense her emotions.”

“Nothing at all?” Master Mundi asked, frowning.

“Her Force presence is a hole.” Windu said, shaking his head. “I am surprised that she could use the force at all.”

“What I was to know is what she was doing in that tomb.” Obi-Wan said, frowning. “And how long was she in there? She was certainly quite frail by the time Anakin brought her here.”

“What possessed Skywalker to enter the tomb in the first place escapes me, but yes, I too am curious about that.” Mace said. “As soon as she can stand on her own, we’ll call her before the Council.”

 

As it turned out, that wasn’t far away at all. Cyara had started meditating, and was meditating for several hours, and when she opened her eyes, she was certainly refreshed, and slid off of the bed, and stood up on her two feet.

There was a mirror on the wall near her, and she stood in front of it and looked at herself. Her Zeison Sha armour had been replaced with a simple gown, and her hair had been unbraided, sending long strands of hair down into her face. She gently brushed through her hair with her fingers, and tucked it behind her ears.

But what struck her most about her appearance was how gaunt she was. She had never been very slim, in fact she had been somewhat muscular. But the person looking back at her through the mirror was so skinny, it wasn’t healthy.

No wonder they were keeping her here. Even with all the food that she had been fed here, she still looked like she would snap in two if she was even pushed.

Even her skin was pale, and shallow. She supposed she should have expected that, if she had been in the dark tomb with no light, for possibly a few hundred years.

“Damn, Cyara, you don’t even look like yourself,” she muttered under her breath.

‘You’re still beautiful.’ 

Cyara turned around, her eyes widening as she searched for the source of the voice. She could have sworn Atton – but no, there was no one there, except for the Healer Padawan entering the room.

“The Council wish to speak with you.” The Padawan said, and motioned for Cyara to follow her.

The Padawan led her through the corridors of the Temple, and yes, it was the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She’d only been here a few times, but it was unforgettable. 

Especially that one time…

She shook her head, pushing memories away. She took in a deep breath as she found herself on that same path she had taken that time before, and slowly exhaled it.

Stay professional, Cyara. She told herself. Tell them what they need to know. Keep some stuff to yourself, until you work everything out. Stay calm.

It didn’t take long to reach the Council Chambers, and when they did, the Padawan left her to enter on her own. Cyara took in another breath, then exhaled it as she put on her best Jedi mask she had.

And opened the doors.

 

A couple of the Masters winced as she entered, making Cyara purse her lips slightly. Even the ones that had not visibly winced, she could sense the shock from the others.

Don’t let it affect you, Cyara. You’ve been through worse.

“You called to see me?” Cyara spoke, since none of the Masters seemed to be choosing to speak first.

“Yes, we did.” Master Windu said.

They were all still shaken about her… condition. She felt a flash of annoyance inside of her. Why couldn’t people just ignore it?

“Well, what did you want to see me for?” It was a stupid question, really, and she knew that. She also knew exactly why they called her. It was really more of a prompt for them to get over her Force Signature, and to get on with the interrogation.

She was instantly reminded of HK-47.

She wondered what happened to him.

“You were found in a Tomb, that the very air was saturated with the Dark Side. Which leads us to think that you –”

Cyara cut the Jedi Master off. “Am a Sith? No. I’m not.”

“Then what were you doing there?” a master that Cyara didn’t know spoke up.

She glanced at him. “Trust me, I wouldn’t have been in that blasted Tomb of Freedon Nadd’s if I had any other choice. I was looking for a friend.”

The Masters were all staring at her.

“The tomb was Freedon Nadds?” Master Windu repeated., blinking slightly.

Cyara had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Oh, of course they’d remember Freedon Nadd, but not the Jedi who rebuilt the order. Figures.

“Yes. The super evil Sith Lord who corrupted Jedi and turned them into super evil Sith Lords.” Cyara said instead. “That’s his Tomb on Dxun, since he was once King of Onderon or some such.”

Cyara couldn’t help herself, she started to pace. “And while I was recovering, I worked out a theory as to why you do not recognize me, or the names of my friends.”

“And what is that?” Master Windu asked.

Cyara looked at him, internally frowning, but keeping up her Jedi Mask. For some reason, he reminded her of Vrook.

“While I was in the Tomb… I fell into a Force Induced Coma. I think I was in there for… at least a couple hundred years.”

“That’s is not possible.” A Kel Dor master said.

Cyara nodded her head. “I would agree with you, except for the fact it was Freedon Nadd’s tomb, and the Force was so thick in there. It’s is very possible that the Force itself made me survive.” She looked down at herself, and how thin she was. “Though, I don’t think I would have lasted much longer. Force or no Force.”

“A few hundred years, it was not.” Yoda spoke up. “Nine hundred, I am. Know you, I do not.”

Cyara stared at him. She was asleep for longer than nine hundred years? Possibly a thousand years? 

She wished that this was just a cruel joke. Revenge from Atton, Mira, Visas, Mical and Bao-Dur for leaving like she had. But no. She knew that what they were saying was the truth. She could feel it was the truth, and there was no point in trying to deny it,

“I – alright. That’s a bit…”

“Tough to swallow?” Master Kenobi suggested. “I agree with that.”

Cyara ran a hand over her head. “I can’t deny it’s the truth, as much as I wish it. I can feel it’s the truth, and even so, the Force feels… older.”  
She frowned, and tilted her head. “I can also feel…” she hesitated for a moment before looking up at them. “Is there a Sith Lord troubling you?”

She could sense the shock coming from all the Masters.

“You can sense him?” there was incredulity in Windu’s voice.

Cyara frowned. “Ah. Well, not exactly. He’s blocking his Force Signature. I wouldn’t be able to sense him if he was in the room, but I can just sense that there is a Sith Lord. Why? Can’t you?”

The Masters all looked at each other.

“Clouded by the Dark Side, these things are.” Yoda spoke up, shaking his head. 

“I am surprised you can sense anything.” One of the other masters said. “Given your…”

More annoyance flashed in her, but she kept it from her face, but not from her voice. “Wound,” she cut him off. “You might as well call it what it is. It’s a wound – and yes, I can feel the Force. No, there’s nothing that can be done to fix it. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“Does it affect you in any way?” Kenobi asked.

Cyara hesitated. “Not… not really.”

Perhaps it wasn’t best to tell these Jedi what it really was.

“Look. I don’t want to be here, more than you probably don’t want me here. I want to be back home, back with my Jedi. But there’s no way I can, so I have to put all that behind me and focus on the here and now.” Cyara changed the subject, her arms crossing over her chest. “I request access to your archives. I wish to find out exactly how long I was in that tomb, and what I missed.”

The Masters all looked at each other, until Yoda spoke up. “Access, you have. Under supervision only. Watch you, we will.”

It was annoying, but understandable. “Alright. Who’s going to be supervise me?” she asked, but then another question occurred to her. “And can I get my stuff back? My armour and lightsabers?”

Alright, the lightsabers might have been pushing things.

There was hesitation.

Cyara sighed. “Look. I understand. Trust me. I know how it looks to find a random woman who was in a Sith Lord Tomb who claims to be from the past. I can see how utterly ludicrous that is. But I was a Jedi. I am a Jedi. I do not seek to harm anyone, and I am not a threat.”

“Your clothing, you can have. Your weapons, keep them we will. Until trust you, we do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, like the rest. Just written for fun and whatnot.
> 
> Also there may be a slight delay (she says as if she has an update schedule) in the next chapter, as to some recent canon things have given me the need to alter the next chapter, and I'm not positively certain as to when I will have the time! 
> 
> You guys can find me on my tumblr at, mayaiaiisms.tumblr.com
> 
> (also, Windsage? i gotta say, you're correct on some things there. I was thinking along that whole force different change thing too. Good job on picking that up so early! :D )

Ahsoka Tano had her elbow leaning on the table, and her chin resting in her head as she flicked though the images on the screen. It was boring. She preferred learning through action. Much like her Master.

Speaking of her Master, she blinked as she saw him enter the Jedi Archives, with someone at his side. Ahsoka was surprised to see it was the woman from Dxun. She had heard from Anakin that she was awake, but to be walking around so quickly.

Anakin spotted her, and walked over to her, leading the woman over to her. “Snips, this is Cyara. Cyara, this is my padawan, Ahsoka.”

Cyara tilted her head in greeting as she sat down in the seat next to Ahsoka, and started to type something in.

“Pleased to see you’ve recovered.” Ahsoka said.

“Thank you.” Cyara responded, her voice sounded tight, and she didn’t look at Ahsoka.

The Padawan glanced at Anakin. Anakin shrugged, and mouthed ‘she was like that with me too.’ Ah. She wondered if she should be comforted by the fact that she wasn’t the only one this Cyara was distant too. Even if she was the one who found her.

After a moment, Cyara made a frustrated noise. “They’ve upgraded to software,” she muttered, and glared at the screen.

“Oh, you’re a Jedi?” Ahsoka asked, making Cyara look at her. 

The woman hesitated before nodding her head. “Yes. I was stuck in that tomb for… a while. I’m trying to find out for exactly how long.”

Ahsoka blinked. “Have you tried asking what the year is?”

Cyara’s lips quirked upwards slightly. “Yeah, tried that. Didn’t exactly fill me with much confidence.”

“Why?”

Cyara didn’t answer. Just fiddled around with the data-computer some more, and made more frustrated noises.

“What are you looking for?”

Cyara looked at her, and a flash of hesitation appeared across her face. “I’m trying to find information on… events that were quite prominent. In… recent history.”

Ahsoka tilted her head. “Recent history? How long do you think that you were in there for?”

Cyara sighed, and ran a hand over her face. “Your Master Yoda… before he became a Jedi, at the least.”

Ahsoka’s eyes grew huge. “That’s – that’s a long time ago!”

Cyara laughed. “Yeah. I worked that out.”

Ahsoka nodded her head. “Right… well, I can help if you want. Finding what you need.” She gestured to her data-computer.

There was another look of hesitation on her face, and then a slump of defeat before it all vanished. “Alright. First off, search for Cyara Rodarch.”

Ahsoka nodded her head, and quickly typed the name in. After a moment, it was showed that there were no results. Cyara’s frown deepened. “Try… Atton Rand.”

There was another note of hesitation in her voice as she said the name, but Ahsoka said nothing as she searched for that name. Once again, there was no results.

Cyara ran a hand through her hair. “What about… the Sith Triumvirate?” 

“The what?” Ahsoka blinked as she input the information.

“An alliance of three Sith Lords. Darth Sion, Darth Nihilus and… Darth Traya.”

Again there was that hesitation. 

“Three Sith Lords?” Anakin spoke up from behind them. “Working together? Sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

Cyara nodded her head as she looked at the screen. “Yeah, it was. It didn’t end on friendly terms.”

But much like the first two, there was no results. Cyara was getting more and more frustrated. “By the Force – alright. What about the Jedi Civil War?”

Both Master and Padawan stared at her, Ahsoka’s fingers frozen above the keyboard.

“The what?” Anakin asked, his mouth gaping slightly.

Cyara blinked. “Oh – it was with the Sith. The people who named it couldn’t tell the difference.” She frowned and looked down. “Of course, it didn’t help who the Sith were.”

“Who were they?” 

Cyara just motioned her hand at the screen. “Search, please.”

Ahsoka frowned but did as the woman requested, but much like the others, there was nothing. Cyara took in a deep breath, then exhaled very slowly.

“Try… the Mandalorian War.”

Anakin frowned.

Ahsoka started searching, and there was once thing there. “The Mandalorian Crusades. Also known as the Mandalorian War.” She read, and Cyara nodded her head. 

“Yes, pull that up.”

The full page opened up on the screen, and Cyara started reading silently, and after a moment, her eyes widened and her skin paled even further as she sat back.

“No – that – that can’t be.” She whispered.

Ahsoka and Anakin both started reading about the Mandalorian War. It was fairly brief, not a great amount of information on it, but what it did have made Ahsoka frown. The Mandalorians invaded outer rim planets, killing the people in the millions until the Republic defeated them.

She couldn’t understand what had caused the reaction.

Until she saw the date. 3979 years ago.

Ahsoka looked at the woman, her eyes were still wide and seemed to be staring off in the distance. 

“Kriff.” Anakin said. “And those happened with you?”

“I was asleep three thousand, nine hundred and eighty seven years.” Cyara breathed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Cyara looked at him. “I – I fought in the Mandalorian War.” Her voice sounded distant. 

Her skin was growing clammy, and her lips were taking on an odd blue shade. She blinked several times, her pupils large.

It took Anakin a moment to realise that Cyara was going into shock. He was surprised that he didn’t pick it up before, but he supposed, he couldn’t actually sense it on her, thanks to her ‘condition’.

“I – I was there – Dxun -”

“Hey.” Anakin said, lowering himself so his face was in front of hers. “Cyara. You’re going into shock. I’m going to calm you down using the For-”

“No!” Cyara hissed. “No – don’t – don’t – I don’t want – don’t."

Cyara withdrew into herself, and brought her hands up to her mouth, eyes clamped shut. Anakin felt the Force swirl around them, and around her. He stilled, hand hovering where he had left it, ready to help Cyara with her shock.

After a minute, she opened her eyes again. “The Room of a Thousand Fountains is still here, yes?” she asked, with a detached voice.

Anakin nodded his head.

“I know the way.” She said in the same detached voice, and then she got up and walked away briskly.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin. “Uh…” she said. “That – that was odd.”

Anakin silently agreed.

“I’m supposed to keep an eye on her.” Anakin sighed. “Alright, Snips. Back to your schooling.” He said, then walked away, leaving the Togruta there.

Ahsoka watched him go, but looked down at the screen that still had the Mandalorian War information still up on it.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so, bare with me for a mo. I know that Onderon is under Separatist control, and there forth Dxun would be too, but lets just ignore that minor plot hole for a moment there.
> 
> This is a fic I've been working on. It's not edited, or anything of the sort, and was just written for fun. I have the story planned out in my head and I have written several chapters out. So, yeah.
> 
> I'd love it if you commented and left a kudos! :D


End file.
